Forever and Always
by oORawrImaDinosaurOo
Summary: Mello is just figuring out he likes Matt more than a friend but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. He is Matts only friend after all. MelloxMatt Rated M for language and yaoi ;D
1. Forever and Always

**Yay! I'm starting my brand new yaoi Fan Fic! As I said in the preview it's MattxMello and MelloxMatt. I don't know if I plan on doing any lemons so I'll rate it M, just in case. ;D It's gonna be really sweet if all goes according to plan and there may even be a sequel. ^^ Please rate and Review. **

**I do not own the characters in the story; they belong to their rightful owner.**

**------------------------------------------------**

_Listen as the wind blows through the trees  
As our hearts beat as one  
As the wind whispers in your ear  
As I say I love you  
Forever and Always_

_- Shadow Of Light_

**----------------------------------------------- **

We're best friends. I'm his only friend. That makes me feel special, considering I have something Near doesn't. Every day I don't think there's a minute we're apart, except for class but that doesn't count. We do homework together, we eat together, and we even play together (not in that way you freak...). He looks like a male angel next to my girlish excuse for a boy's body. Somehow I know we'll be together forever. Matt and I. I know we will. It's just one of those feelings you get in your gut sometimes.

I glanced at the clock, then at Matt. We shared a room, but not a bed. I wish we di- Scratch that. Just because I look like a girl doesn't give me the right to think like that. The room is kind of small but is large enough to hold two twin-sized beds, a dresser with all our clothes, a desk, a fair sized T.V., and all of Matt's video games (shocker huh?). Maybe it's not that small now that I think about it.

Matt stirred a bit in his sleep and muttered something I was unable to hear. Sometimes he was so cute; I don't see why he doesn't have any other friends. Strangely, Matt doesn't seem to popular around here. Sure the teachers like him like they like Near and me, but none of the students like him very much and I just can't see why. They don't particularly hate his guts and want to stab him repeatedly; they just won't ever talk to him.

Well, they're missing out. Matt's a great kid and I would do anything for him. The wailing of Matts alarm broke my trance and made me fall off the desk chair which I had been sitting on. I heard Matt groan. His arm flopped around, looking for the alarm. When he found it he slapped it a couple times, not really looking for any button in particular. It turned off. Thank god, I hated the noise his alarm made. Slowly I got up off the ground and walked over to Matts bed. I shook him, which I normally did if his alarm failed.

"Matt, Matt wake up it's time to get ready for school," I said as I gently shook him. He stirred around a bit.

"Mmmm… Just five more minutes mom…" He replied.

I sighed. Matt has never been a morning person nor do I think he ever will be. Me, being the complete opposite of Matt, loved the mornings to death.

"Oh no," I said in my marvelously crappy acting voice, ", it looks as if all your video games were stolen."

Just then Matt bolted upright. He hopped off the bed and went straight to his video game cabinet and took quick inventory. I heard him growl slightly. As you can tell he's **very** protective of his video games.

"You liar, they're all here!" he exclaimed.

Did he really count them all? Had he just done the task I had thought impossible? Of course he did, he was Matt after all. Once again I sighed.

"If I hadn't lied you'd still be in bed right now, I sure as heck am not covering for you in class again," I said.

The last time I had covered for Matt not being in class, I pulled up some last minute, lame excuse for why Matt wasn't there. _"He was outside all day in the rain and caught a cold."_ I had said. Yeah you may not think it was terrible, it actually would've been a good excuse had it actually been raining the day before. The teacher laughed at me and told me to go kick Matt's lazy butt out of bed.

"It's not my fault you can't come up with excuses from the top of your head," he replied grumpily, sitting back on his bed.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd wake up on time," I threw a pillow from my bed, which hit him square in the face. A smile tugged at my lips, ", go get dressed so we can go eat breakfast."

Matt sighed and dragged himself over to the dresser. Slowly he opened the bottom drawer and took out a black and white striped shirt, jeans, and a belt. Form the dresser he then dragged himself to our bathroom, opened the door, and closed it behind him. He was never the one to lock the bathroom door. Did that mean he trusted me? I thought about it sometimes, going in there when he was taking a shower.

But I'm not gay! It's just, I wonder if he'd trust me still. Why am I questioning our relationship? Of course he'd still trust me; I'd never go in anyway. Even if I did I know we'd still be together forever and always. I went to go sit on my bed. The T.V. remote, as usual, was lying by Matts bed on the floor. Quickly I snatched it up and clicked the T.V. on. It was some weird anime show. "Anna would like this," I muttered to myself.

Anna was our friend, well my friend, even though she was a year younger then we were. Matt and I were 14 and she was 13. She wasn't the smartest kid at Wammy's House, not even close to Near, but she's a smart kid. Always on the A honor roll and always a few points behind me on tests. I think she may be the closest thing Matt has to another friend, I don't think Matt likes her all that much though.

Whenever she's with me he gets a weird, sorta angry, look on his face. Gee, if Matt would allow it they could be like brother and sister. Like Matt, Anna has a strange love for video games. She doesn't have nearly as many as Matt but she has close to about half his collection. Also she has a strange thing for anime and I swear her anime collection matches Matts video game collection! If that's even possible.

Just now Matt came out of the bathroom.

"Ew, what is this crap Mel?" he asked, wrinkling his nose as if he smelt the inside of a dumpster, he also used my nickname, which I actually kind of like.

I looked over at him. The towel, I now prayed was around his waist, was being used to dry off his maroon colored hair. He was completely naked. Something I thought Matt, of all people, would NEVER do in his whole existence here on planet earth, he just did. My eyes had a will of their own so they started to scan Matts body. Not only was his face perfect, his whole body was perfect! 'No, stop Mello, this is weird, Matts gonna think you're weird and never talk to you again then he won't have any friends!' my brain screamed at me.

The last part repeated over and over again in my mind.

'_…He won't have any friends…_'

'_……… He won't have any………_'

'_………………Not any……………_'

My eyes shot back at the T.V. before Matt had noticed. Unfortunately that didn't seem to matter.

"Heh, hey Mello, how come your face is almost the same color as my hair?" Matt asked with a little, uncomfortable, laugh.

"Uh," Oh god I had to come up with something fast, ", I'm embarrassed you caught me watching this show, I've kind of liked it for awhile and I watched it sometimes when you were gone."

"Oh," he seemed to have bought it, though he seemed kind of sad, "So the almighty Mello watches _Sailor Moon_?"

I was gonna say something, a comeback, but I decided against it and just shrugged and smiled at him. He stared at me for a little then went to go change. I sighed quietly in relief and turned off the T.V. Wow, I'm surprised he bought it, it was a terrible lie. The option of Matt having no friends was just terrible.

"Ok Mel, let's go eat now!" Matt said, emerging once more from the bathroom.

We walked down to the cafeteria together in an awkward silence. I can only imagine how many gay babies were born. My head was racing with conversation starters, jokes, anything I could think of to break the wall of silence between us. Matt broke it before I had the chance.

"So, what do you want for your birthday Mel?" he asked, looking at me with a smile that could break an angels heart.

"Oh, um," I had completely forgotten about my birthday, I think it's three days from today, "I don't really want anything special, maybe like a Hershey bar or something."

Matt sighed. "God Mel, I get you chocolate every year, why not think outside the box?"

"Can I think it over, I'm sure by the end of the day I'll have something in mind" I offered.

Matt nodded. I was really looking forward to chocolate. Thanks a lot Matt. We entered the breakfast room. A majority of the Wammy House kids were already here. We went to go get breakfast which was pancakes and sausage. I scoped the cafeteria for Anna, we always sat by her. Finally I spotted her sitting at a table in the corner.

I smiled and waved, Matts expression turned from cheerful to livid just like that. Ignoring that, I walked over to the table, Matt shuffling behind. "Hey Mello," she said, smiling as I sat down beside her, "Hey Matt." Matt completely ignored her, he didn't even glance in her direction, he just sat on the other side of me. She looked hurt, even though he did this every day, but she forced a weak smile in his direction then turned her attention back towards me.

"So, Mello, what do you want for your birthday, it's three days away isn't it?" she asked.

She wanted to know too. "Yeah, well, I really wanted a new set of prayer beads, mine are kind of beat up," I admitted.

There was a crash. The cafeteria got quiet. Slowly I turned my head to the right, where Matt was sitting. His food, instead of being on his tray, had been strewn across the table and the tray was overturned. The chair had been knocked over. Matt was on his feet, his hands on the table were clenched into fists.

"M-Matt, what's wrong?" I asked grabbing his arm.

He jerked away from me. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to class early today" he said. He walked towards the cafeteria doors then left. That one line played in my head again.

'…_He won't have any friends…'_

**------------------------------------------------**

We travel our separate paths  
Meeting when we feel a need  
So why does your seeking of others  
Create this confusion in me  
Am I jealous

~Alison Smith

**------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Please rate and review and look forward to my next chapter '**_**Jealousy**_**'. **

**Notice: I do not own the characters in this story except for Anna, she is of my own creation.**


	2. Jealousy

**Now for chapter two! Thanks for reading my first chapter and I'll try to make this one better. And I'll answer the question you may have been asking: "Why is Matt mad at Mello?" Read to find out :D**

**P.S. Language in this chapter is M, Matt is a bit testy. .**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------ **

_I liked you so long ago that I almost had forgotten_

_I pushed it away but it's got back in_

_It washed away like the rain_

_And now somehow it's returned back again_

_But she likes you, I see the way she tries_

_Trying to get you through all those lies_

_Fighting too hard to win your love and affection_

_To me it's just another way of attention_

_Created by suspend on Quizilla_

**------------------------------------------------ **

Through all of my classes it bothered me. Why had he run off like that, why did he seem so mad at me? In all the classes I had with Matt he wouldn't even glance at me. One class he sat in front of me and I didn't see him looking forward even one time. What had I done? Think Mello, think! You're friendship with Matt is on the line here!

It was no use, I had no idea what it could've been. Right now I felt so terrible, I was almost ready to cry. I probably would when I got back to my room. After all, it was our last class of the day.

"All right kids, I'll be handing back you test results now," our teacher said. Near was first to get his back, of course, I was second. Every kid crowded around him to see what he had gotten. I already knew. 100%. And me, well, the usual 99%. Seeing that made me feel even worse, if it was possible. Near can just go die in a burning hole filled with zombie monkeys who like little albino children.

The bell rang and the children bolted out, Matt first. Normally he would've waited for me. As I walked out the door I threw my test away, I didn't want a reminder of another failure. Slowly my feet dragged me to my room, like a zombie. Matt might not even be there when I get there, maybe he switched to an empty room with no one else.

Just then I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks and I tried my best to hold back a sob. Thank god no one was in our hallway at the time. Finally I reached our room, I grasped the knob and turned it. The door opened with its usual creek but today it seemed to be mocking me. _'You're such a bad friend, why do you even try?' _it seemed to say.

I looked inside, Matt was there sitting on his bed playing Resident Evil 5. He likes to play games that involve shooting when he's mad. Terribly I wanted to ask him what was bothering him but my voice had been turned to mute, my lips refused to move an inch. Instead, more tears ran down my face but I wouldn't let Matt see me cry.

I set my books down on the desk and went to lie on my bed, facing away from Matt. He hadn't even seemed to notice me when I came in. He was ignoring me like he did with Anna. Most likely this had something to do with her but I had no idea what still. I felt like a moron. How could I not know what was bothering my best friend?! Matt stopped playing his game, I could tell by the familiar sound of the option screen being pulled up. It was as quite as a graveyard in our room.

Neither of us said anything for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Matt spoke up.

"When's the wedding?" he asked in a spiteful voice.

I was taken aback. "What are you talking about?" I sat up and looked at him.

"You know what I mean, you and Anna are in mushy-mushy fucking love!" Matt shouted, why was he so angry? He only swore when he was angry, same as me.

"N-No, we aren't Matt, why would you even think that?" Now I knew, Matt was jealous of Anna. Still though, we hadn't said anything to indicate we were in love. So what was his deal then? I realized I was crying again but I didn't care.

Matt noticed the tears, his voice got softer and he seemed to calm down a bit. "Then why did you tell her what you wanted for your birthday after you told me to wait till the end of the day?" His voice still had anger in it though.

That was it? I had no idea Matt could get so jealous over something so little. Knowing that made me feel special, he cared a lot about our friendship. But seriously Matt, really?!

"Well your question caught me off guard," I started, drying my tears, ", and I had been thinking for a bit afterwards and just noticed my prayer beads when Anna asked me."

The atmosphere in the room cooled down a lot. Matt smiled sheepishly. "Oh, that was it?" he said, I could tell he felt bad, "I'm sorry Mel, I really am." He was back to being the adorable Matt I knew and loved. I was so relieved and glad it was over.

"Honestly, friendship is the best gift anyone could possibly give me," I said with a smile.

"I already gave you friendship, besides, that's cheesy Mel," Matt said laughing, ", take your time to think of a real gift and let me know when you think of it."

"Okay," I said, laughing as well, though I really didn't think it was funny, I pulled that out from the pit of my heart but, ya' know, whatever.

Matt got up from his bed, sat beside me, and hugged me. Not the quick 'Friendly' hug, like normal, he didn't let go. I didn't mind, I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him too. It wasn't your typical friendship moment, no, right now it felt like something different. But it felt so right.

The next morning was Saturday. My eyes opened slowly. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock, it was 11:35 A.M. Just now I had realized I had slept through breakfast and that Matt was gone. Matt was normally not up before me but if he was he never bothered to wake me up. Quickly I took a shower and got dressed in a black vest and black sweats. It was almost time for lunch so Matt might be in the cafeteria.

I wanted to check other places too. Maybe he was in the den, actually playing bored games with other children, making other friends. Somehow I didn't like that; I know I wanted Matt to have more friends before but… The thought of other kids spending time with him just made me mad. Now I headed towards the den, slightly praying Matt wasn't there. He wasn't, I sighed and closed the door.

I walked around to check some other rooms like the indoor sports rooms (no chance he'd be in there, Matt never really liked sports), the pool, all the class rooms, but I saved the cafeteria for last. He HAD to be in here. Slowly I opened the door to the cafeteria. Carefully I scoped the students one by one. Looking for my red headed companion. Nope, he wasn't in here either.

Which was weird because, I mean, where else would he go? Was he still mad? Did he run away? I walked over to Anna, skipping the lunch line.

"Do you know where Matt is?" I asked her.

She held out her index finger, indicating she needed a moment to finish the bite of hot dog she just took. Once she swallowed she spoke. "Yeah, I think he's out by the big oak tree playing his DS," she said, ", by the way, what was wrong with him yesterday?"

I debated whether or not to tell her what happened. In the end I chose not to. My head turned towards the large cafeteria window. The big oak tree was just outside of there. Sure enough there was Matt, I couldn't see him very well on account the tree was a ways away from the building but I still knew it was Matt. His red hair could be noticed for miles.

"Thanks Anna, it's nothing important," I said, smiling at her before I walked out of the cafeteria. The hallways that took you to the area where the tree was zigzagged a lot. Truly I didn't like to go outside much, I preferred indoors to outdoors any day. Not that I have Agoraphobia or anything. I opened the small wooden door, surprisingly it didn't creak.

The light was too intense; it was like god had shown a flashlight directly into my eyes. I got used to it after awhile and stepped outside. Still, for being the closest exit to the tree it was still one or two yards away. Quickly I ran over to the tree. Now I realized Matt was behind the tree, not really hard to believe I could still clearly see his hair from the cafeteria.

I walked behind the tree to where he was. His DS in his lap, still on but Matt himself was asleep. It didn't look like he was playing a game, he was, or had been, chatting with someone on picto chat. Carefully I picked it up. The person he had been talking to had seemed to have logged off or whatever. Reading over the text I realized that Matt had asked the person what they thought he should get me for my birthday.

He was so sweet. Still cramming on ideas for my birthday. The person had tossed a few ideas out into the ring but Matt hadn't said anything about them. Wait; is it illegal to read somebody's picto chat messages? I put it back on his lap just in case it was. Slowly I knelt down beside Matt. Never had I noticed how cute he was when he was sleeping.

Almost irresistible to any man or woman. Just then I really felt weird, like I had felt last night when we had our endless hug. It felt like we weren't friends, or to me it didn't just then. Right now it felt like more. What is this called? I know it's an emotion. Oh good god… Is it really what I think it is? Am I… In love with Matt?

It was a confusing mix of feelings I had, I know I was thinking like this before but maybe I was in denial. Now I really want to know. Do I think of Matt as 'Just a friend' or do I love him? There was one thing I could think of, one thing to prove once and for all my feelings for him. A kiss. That was the only way.

If I don't feel anything when we kiss we can remain friends, Matt will never have to know I kissed him and if I felt something well… I'll see where it leads. As long as Matt remains asleep I'll be okay, right? I put one of my hands on the other side of him and started to lean towards his face. My eyes were half closed and our faces were less than 2 centimeters apart.

Suddenly Matt's eyes flickered. Then opened.

**------------------------------------------------ **

_You can't even bear to look at me,  
And I know my mistake  
For because of one night,  
And a few thoughtless actions,  
When you saw me you ran and hid._

Ashlie

**------------------------------------------------ **

**--------------------------------------------------------- **

**Oooo… Mello's got some explaining to do! Wonder what's going to happen? Well read '**_**Mistake**_**' when I finish it and you'll find out. ;D Please rate and review. ^^**

**Note: In no way do I own the characters in this story except for Anna, she is of my own creation. **


	3. Mistake

**Wow, I'm already on charter 3! Aren't you excited to find out how everything will work out between Matt and Mello now? I know I am. ^^**

**P.S. More rated M language than in the last chapter.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------**

_I know we cannot take it back  
As much as we would like to  
But we could forget  
And start all over  
Just friends, that's me and you_

_Ashlie_

**------------------------------------------------ **

Matt's eyes grew wide. "M-Mello?!" he said in a shocked voice.

"Shit," I muttered.

Before I got the chance to back away Matt tried to move but seeing how close our faces were it was probably a bad idea. When he tried to move our lips met. It was surely my first kiss. His first kiss. Our first kiss. Both of us were shocked, we had to process this before one of us could pull back. Quickly I pulled away and ended up stumbling backwards.

Matt held one of his hands protectively over his mouth. Mother fucking fate just **HAD** to wake Matt up with all her bitching didn't she? I knew I was in trouble, scratch that, our friendship was in trouble. Psh, and I was worried the fight would ruin our friendship. This was a million times worse than a fight could ever be.

Usually I could come up with an excuse, no matter how lame, but now I had nothing to fall back on, no protective cushion. All I had was the uninviting concrete floor waiting for me to land.

"M-Mello, what the fuck?" Matt said, his voice contained no one feeling in particular but I could pick out confusion and worry, ", Why were you so close to my face?!" His hand was still clasped around his mouth. What could I say? 'I was just thinking about how I might be in love with you so just to make sure I was going to kiss you.' It seemed like that's what he was expecting to hear. Instead I said:

"I'm sorry Matt."

Matt didn't do anything for awhile; he just looked at me with confusion in his eyes. Then he got up and ran off, I don't know where and in which direction, all I know is he was gone. Maybe forever, I don't know. I noticed his DS had been left behind. He would never leave his game behind. No matter what.

Apparently he drew the line when he best and only friend tried, and kind of succeeded, to kiss him. **Now **I was having second thoughts about this, **now **I didn't think this had been a good idea. I love how my brain functions like that sometimes. Just lovely isn't it. Surprisingly I haven't started to cry yet. Weird huh, well I guess not because normally I'm not a very emotional person but this was bad enough to where I could be.

I waited a bit, just sat there like an idiot and stared at Matts DS screen but not really looking at anything in particular. Right now I had no idea what to do, maybe try and think up and excuse. No, my chance for that was already gone. Would Matt even let me back in the room? Guess it doesn't matter, I'll go try.

Slowly I got up and hobbled over to the door that led back inside then walked to our room. I kind of felt like I should knock but I didn't, after all it was my room too, he might not even be here. Did it really matter? No matter what he was probably having a seizure somewhere. The door opened with a creak and again, it mocked me, this time with only one word.

_'Gay'_

If there has every been I time I wanted to punch a door it would be now. Matt was in here, this time when I entered he didn't ignore me but I wish he had. The room was silent, more so than the night before. He wasn't even playing a video game. His eyes fallowed me everywhere. It was kind of annoying but I wasn't one to complain.

"Hey Mello," he said, sounding completely calm now for some odd reason, ", aren't you straight?"

My face got all red. "What do you think Matt?" I asked, glaring at him. Why would he ask me that?

"I always kind of thought you had a thing for Anna so today was kind of a shock," he explained.

What the hell?! He was being so calm about it! Earlier he had seemed like he just witnessed a murder or something and now he was going all happy-go-lucky and shit. I seriously thought he was going to die! Besides, I thought I explained the whole Anna thing to him yesterday? Maybe not, but still! Really Matt?!

"I only ever liked Anna as a friend," I said, a questioning look on my face, I had to ask him, ", Why aren't you scarred or whatever, it looked like you were about to die earlier?"

"Why don't you tell me why you were trying to kiss me first," Matt said with a smile. I was so confused.

"Matt, I'd rather not," maybe he thinks I had been joking or something, I don't know.

"C'mon Mel," surprise, surprise, he was calling me Mel again, ", just tell me, I'm sure I've heard worse things come from your mouth."

It's not like I was just going to come out and say _' I think I love you Matt'_ it seemed that's like what he thought I was going to say. Maybe Matt felt the same feelings towards me. No, it's not possible, Matt's straight. Actually, I still think he thinks I'm joking. I should try and play along. Just in case.

"Because you're so beautiful and handsome," I said in an overly sarcastic voice.

Matt's face grew serious. "Mel, I'm not joking around here."

Damn! He was serious. I could always leave the room but then he'd really be mad at me, or sad, or whatever. Just then Matt spoke up.

"Mello, do you like me?" he asked, he cocked his head to the side.

Honestly I had no idea, if you think about it what happened by the tree was just an accident and I didn't have time to process my feelings towards him. I figured I just give him the answer.

"I don't know."

It's not like it was a yes or a no so I was pretty sure our friendship could bear the small blow. Matt smiled one of his famous heart breaking smiles, well at least in my book. Maybe to Matt this incident wasn't even considered a poke in our friendships direction.

"So I have a chance then?" he asked, sounding a little hopeful.

What the-? "What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I always thought you were as straight as a line Mel, I swear on the bible I thought you and Anna were going to get married or something so I tried to keep it a secret, that's why, well one of the reasons, I was so shocked about today."

What was he trying to say? "Matt, keep _what_ a secret?"

He smiled again and stood up off the bed. Slowly he walked towards me, or at least my brain processed his movements to be slow. Then he wrapped his arm gently around me. His lips were as far away from my ear as our lips had been. A slight blush spread across my face.

He whispered something magical into my ear and my heart stopped, my brain stopped, every organ in my body came to a grinding halt. I was right when I had thought another feeling was there when we hugged last night. Right then I could've fainted. Those four words were enough to cause pandemonium to spread through my body. And they were:

"I love you Mel."

**------------------------------------------------**

_As you run your hands through my hair  
I lean towards you,  
I breathe you in.  
And when our eyes close, our lips meet._

_Brandon J Rodriguez_

**------------------------------------------------ **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OhMiGosh I am so sorry this chapter is so lousy! My writers block cap was on most of the time and I just couldn't seem to get it off! T^T I'll try and make the next chapter better I promise. By the way, the next chapter is going to be called **_**'Real First Kiss'**_**. Look forward to it. Please rate and review. ^^**

**Note: In no way do I own the characters in this story except for Anna; she is of my own creation.**


	4. Real First Kiss

**I'd like to say thanks to my reviewers so far! You guys rock! ^^ Anyway, on with the show!**

**P.S. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy/lazy XP**

* * *

* * *

_You leaned over and you kissed me  
I felt my knees go weak  
You leaned over and you kissed me  
I couldn't even speak  
You leaned over and you kissed me  
With a passion flowing free  
You leaned over and you kissed me  
Sparks flew that we could see_

_~ Gibs_

* * *

Thank god Matt was there to hold me up because I swear if he wasn't I would've fallen over by now. This would explain why he was so jealous, even though I thought it was because he thought Anna was going to become my new best friend but I was way off. I felt so happy, even though I still didn't really know how I felt about him. Then I realized I should probably tell him why I was trying to kiss him shouldn't I?

"Matt, the reason I was trying to kiss you was… Because… I wanted to find out if I loved you or not but it kind of malfunctioned so I couldn't tell…" the blush on my face grew a darker shade of red.

Matt smirked. "Still wanna find out?"Just then I realized Matt hadn't moved his mouth from where it had been. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't speak, I tried but the words got caught in my throat. Desperately I wanted to say: 'Yes Matt! That's more than I could ever ask for!' Instead I quickly nodded. He smiled sweetly. Slowly, ever so slowly, he brought his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. It felt… Right. Like our lips were two pieces of a puzzle and they fit together perfectly. No matter how cheesy it sounded, it was true. We pulled apart and for awhile we just stared into each other's eyes like they were the most fascinating things in the world.

"Feel anything that time?" Matt asked with a grin.

"I don't know, I think we should kiss again" I said.

Weird how it was meant to be a joke but Matt took me seriously I guess 'cause I felt his lips against mine once more but they were less gentle this time. More hungry then before. It's not like I minded. After all, I do love him. I decided I would appease his hunger. My tongue glided along his bottom lip. Asking politely for entrance. Matt obliged, he opened his mouth only a little ways but it was just enough room for me to slip my tongue in.

They battled it out for dominance, in the end I won. Funny how a mistake turned into a make out session. We stopped, out of breath and awe struck. Well, I might be the only one awe struck 'cuz Matt just stood there with a childish grin on his face.

"Gee Mel, all that practicing with your stuffed animals really paid off didn't it?" he asked

"Shut up! You swore you would never speak of that again!" I growled at him.

He started laughing and fell backwards onto my bed. It wasn't that funny, I'm sure Near does it all the time. His laughter started to die down and he wiped a tear from his eye. Matt smiled when he saw the intense glare I was giving him.

"So Mel, does this mean were boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked before he burst out laughing again.

That bastard, how dare he make fun of my girlish stature! I swear to god sometimes I wanna hurt that boy. My face was turning 13 shades of red and not just because I was embarrassed.

"Feh, keep that up and it'll just be the girlfriend, the cops won't be able to find the boyfriend." I huffed, as I sat down at the desk, facing away from Matt. Wasn't joking either, I had a gun, one that Rogger hadn't confiscated from me yet. "Besides, I don't play the female part, I prefer top."

Matt sighed. "Mel, we both know top isn't your place in this relationship."

I glanced back at him, my eyes dared him to say another word. "Well, maybe we should have a contest." I said.

"Winner is the dominate one?"

"Yep."

"What is it going to be?"

"A game of my choosing." Matt smiled most likely thinking how stupid I was for choosing that. Though it wasn't as stupid as it sounds. I know, I know. He is king of all video games and no one can defeat him, but there was hope with one. It was a trivia game, Matt may be the all time champ when it comes to video games but in smarts he was one step behind me.

"Ok, so whoever wins the game is the contest winner right? What game were you thinking Mel?"

"Buzz!" Matt's smile fell a bit then he picked it right back up. That made me nervous but I knew I was going to win still.

"Ok, go put it in then."

***************

"Fuck…" I held the controller, staring dumbfounded at the screen. No way.

"So it remains: Matt- Male. Mello- Female!" Matt exclaimed with a huge grin plastered to his glowing face.

"How…?" I started but Matt already knew what I was going to ask.

"Mel, you may be smarter than me 99.9 percent of the time, but honestly, did you really think I would lose at any video game ever? "

"I don't believe this…" I mumbled.

"Well believe it, it's right here," He got up from his bed and pointed at his score, "Matt-345" then my score, "Mello-334."

"Screw this, I'm getting food." I purposely threw his controller onto the ground as hard as my non masculine arms would let me. Note: I am a very, VERY, sore loser. The thought of being on bottom when we grew up didn't help it much. Though, the chocolate lava cake they were serving in the cafeteria today might.

****************

Today they were serving hamburgers, man I detest the hamburgers here, they don't even taste like beef. Matt, apparently, had no problem with it though, maybe because the awful taste had drowned in all that ketchup and mustard he had slopped on it. He took another bite without bothering to clean his face up, it's like it didn't bother him at all. I know it would bother me, if there's anyone who cared more about their appearance then me, it would be a 16-year-old girl. "Jeez Matt, use a napkin much?" I said, handing him one of my napkins.

"The way I see it, Mel," he started after swallowing, ", is that I might as well not wipe anything off my face till I'm done eating 'cause then it'll just get all messy again."

Then he grinned at me and continued eating. Slowly I set the napkin back on my tray and picked up my fork. I was already done eating, I didn't get much considering I didn't favor the main course today, so I just stabbed the place on the tray where my lava cake used to be. My mind wandered back to a few minutes ago. The kissing scene played clearly in my mind and as it a slight blush grew on my cheeks. "Hey Mello, are you ok, do you have a fever?" Anna asked.

My mind snapped back to reality when I felt Matt's hand on my forehead. His hands were warm and it felt nice. "Nope, he's fine." I think I looked disappointed as his hand slid off my head and went back to stuffing the remains of the burger down his windpipe. The blush stayed on my face for a few minutes until Matt spoke up.

"Hey Mel, there was a problem on last night's homework I didn't quite understand. Would you mind helping me?" he asked with a cute, childish smile that I could just never say no to.

"Fine, show me the problem." I said with a sigh as Matt hastily took out his notebook, opened it to the page his homework was on, and pointed at the problem.

"I got every single one but this one." He looked kinda pissed, he usually understood every question and wrote the answer down like that, give or take a couple of errors in said answers.

"Don't worry," I assured him as I took out a pencil, ", I had some trouble with this one too, ok, first, all you have to do is-"

"Hey Mello, Matt, Anna." A voice said from behind me. I sighed angrily, knowing exactly who the slime ball was standing behind me. It was none other than the infamous Near. Mr. Straight A's. Mr. Perfect. Mr. I'm so much cooler than you so back off or I'll bite you. Everyone in school looked up to Near, he was kind of like the new god in this school. I say new because, remember, once L resided here. Though everyone else seemed to respect him ever so much I just couldn't stand the sight of him. The way he mocked me with a sly smile every time we were handed back homework or a test, almost knowing I did worse than him. Normally I did too, sure we tied once in awhile but that was an uncommon phenomenon. The worst part was, I think Matt, now officially _my_ Matt, respected Near.

Now I know having respect for a person and liking a person are two different things but still, Matt having any good thoughts about Near AT ALL just didn't sit right with me. I seriously loathed Near that much.

"You still working on your homework Mello?" Near asked, glancing over at the paper with a bored look on his face, the same face he had on every day except when he was rubbing his 100% in my face.

"What if I am?" I challenged.

"Let me see that." He said. Before Matt or I were able to protest he snatched the paper right off the table and started looking at it, "Did you really not get this problem? It was so easy a dead squirrel could do it. Mello, what happened, you used to be so smart. Ah, these questions are wrong too."

Bastard. I knew he saw Matts name on the paper but yet he was still directing the insults at me. Not that I wanted him to insult Matt. Also, he wasn't just insulting me, he was insulting both of us, Matt and I. Knowing that just pissed me off even more. I wanted to stab him multiple times. Wanna know the worst part? For the first time ever I had no kick ass comeback to shove in his face, my brain was in a dead lock. Could I just punch him? Did that count as a comeback? Lord knows how long I've wanted to hurt him in some way, didn't matter how, mentally or physically, I just wanted it to happen but as long as we're in Wammy's House I could not do so much as even poke Near.

"What, you're not going to shoot your big mouth off at me. Good, I'm tired of listening to babbling idiots today anyway." Near said with one of his mocking smiles.

I gripped onto my chair. Hard. Trying to control my range. Slowly I started to get up from my chair, fists clenched, ready to knock his brains out of his oversized head but someone pushed me back down. Matt. Opening my mouth, I was going to say something but then Matt stood up and looked at Near with a death glare.

"Listen, just because you're a super smart whiz kid who thinks he knows everything, that gives you no right whatsoever to just come over here out of the blue and start insulting Mello for no apparent reason. So why don't you be a good little Near and scram before someone decides to rearrange that pretty little face of yours, hm?" He said venomously. Ok, now I take back what I said before about Matt respecting Near.

"That isn't scary," Near said, twirling a piece of his snow white hair with his index finger, ", before you stand up for your bitch maybe you should figure out some better threats, ones that are actually scary."

Matt just snapped. Before he, I, or anyone in the cafeteria knew it his fist had connected with Nears pale face. Near fell to the ground with a thud and suddenly everyone who wasn't already looking our way was.

* * *

**Heh, yeah, you may have noticed my lack of poem and let me just say the reason for that is I have absolutely no idea whatsoever as to what the next chapter will be called or will be about but I'm working on it. ^^'**

**Anyway, I am SO sorry for my lack of updating for a very, very long time. With school and everything I don't really have a lot of time anymore so my updates will be less frequent then when I had just started this fic. Though I won't take a year to update or anything this time. So please look forward to the next chapter. :D**


	5. Anything For You

**I had no idea what to call this chapter so I just picked something. ^^**

**Anyway, I am trying to update more frequently now because I guess a lot of people like this fan fic and I don't want to upset them. Also, I'll try to write more, no promises though. Now that that's out of the way let's start shall we?**

**(Note: I do not own any of the characters in this except for Anna; she is of my own creation.)**

* * *

* * *

_I would do just about anything you'd ask.  
For you there's nothing I wouldn't do, there's no such task.  
I would surely bear the heartache of your first love that's real.  
Even though I can't, I will naturally feel as you fee_

_-__Jayne Sena_

_-_-----------------------------

"I swear to god, if you insult Mello one more time I will rip off your ass and glue it to your head! Is that clear?!" Matt shouted at the mound of white, and a little bit of red, on the floor which was Near. I was shocked, speechless. Right then I just wanted to run up to Matt, kiss him all over the place and say: "Marry me." This was possibly the best morning of my life. Near was just laying there, crying, most likely because no one had ever actually hit him before, he didn't think anyone would. Ha, take that Near, a nice helping of karma pie for you with a nice dollop of pain on top. Everything was going well,that is, until two teachers came rushing over to us. One escorted Matt out of the cafeteria and one picked up Near and presumably brought him to the nurses office.

Teachers had to ruin everything; I just hoped Matt wouldn't get into too much trouble for punching Near. Some people still stared and whispered to one another but the majority of the kids just went back to whatever they had be doing or eating. Reminding myself to thank/reward Matt for his heroics I looked at Anna, there was a confused expression on her face.

"What just happened?" she asked.

I smiled. "Near just got what he deserves." I said.

"Did he really deserve that?" she asked quietly, continuing to eat.

I liked Anna, I really did, she was my friend and all but she was one of those who looked up to Near, not as much as some people but she did. Of course when someone else was fighting with me she would be on my side but of course, if it was Near she had a different opinion. Right then I didn't feel like arguing with her about who the victims were in this little ordeal so I just brought my tray up to the lady who washes them and left then headed towards my first class.

**********

Matt was in math class, which was a good sign. All through class we passed notes. I had started it. From my math notebook I had quietly ripped out a piece of paper, as to not draw attention to myself, then I proceeded to write _'Tell me what happened in the office'_ then I folded it and passed it to Matt. He opened it, read it and wrote something down then passed it back. After I received it I did the same. Read it. _'I'll tell ya later ;D'. _Wrote. _'But I wanna know now =3='._ Passed it back. Matt, again, read it, wrote something down and passed it back to me.

'_Later Mel. :]' _it read.

I sighed, even if I kept asking he wouldn't change his mind, Matt was stubborn like that. _'Fine, later. Just let me say that I think you should be rewarded for punching that jerk and you should be given extra for making him bleed. :]' _I wrote. When he read it he smiled then wrote something down quickly. _'Oh? So what do I get then? ;]'_ Before I hadn't really been thinking, I would honestly give him anything for punching Near. But what to give him…?

I looked over at him and blushed. The reason I blushed was because he was resting his chin in his right palm and he was looking at me with the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen. Quickly I averted my gaze back to the piece of paper. Then I wrote something down. _'What do you want?'_Passed it to him. He had to think for a moment. Just because it was Matt I thought he'd want a DSI or a new video game or something along those lines but that wasn't what was on the paper. _'I'll tell you later. ;DD' _.

Thought math I wondered what Matt had in mind as I enjoyed Near not being right in front of me the whole hour and fifteen minutes. We had stopped passing notes, I wanted to continue but the piece of paper had remained unopened on Matt's desk. It made me mad that even after I had spent all this time with Matt I still couldn't figure out the inner workings of his mind. 'Grr…' I thought as I scribbled a little line on my homework which had been done for quite some time. I really wanted to know what Matt wanted.

*********

Later seemed like an eternity. I knew exactly what Matt meant by later, he meant that I had to wait till all the classes were over and we were back in our room. I wasn't the most patient person in the world so I could hardly bare the excruciating pain of waiting so many hours. Unbelievably I did. Though I did have to wait for Matt, I always arrived at the room before he did. Before Matt even got here I had time to take a shower, should I mention I love the feel of hot water on my skin? No probably not. Anyway, after I stepped out of the shower I dried my hair off as best I could with one towel then wrapped another around my waist, then I went out of the bathroom to pick out what clothes I was going to wear.

As I did my towel fell from my waist but I didn't mind because I was the only one here, so I paid little attention to said towel and kept my search going.

"Pft… Nice ass Mel." A voice came from behind me.

I quickly turned around and saw Matt standing there. "Mat-!?!?" I tried to voice my shock and embarrassment but then I realized I had _turned around_, all the way around, facing Matt directly, completely naked, nothing on. It took a couple minutes for me to realize this. Matt's face grew incredibly red and I could tell he was holding back a laugh.

"GAH!" I finally shouted, dashing back into the bathroom and closing the door. "YOU BASTARD! KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER THE ROOM!!!"

I heard him burst out into laughter. 'Note to self: Kill Matt later.' I thought.

"Awww…. You're so cute Mel!" he said in between laughs and then he just laughed harder. It took me awhile to understand what he meant by that. In other words, he didn't call me in general cute, he was referring to my size.

"Bitch! Shut up, don't make me come out there!" I yelled through the bathroom door.

"I'd like to see you try, considering you used the last towel!" he shouted back, still laughing but not as hard.

I looked in the closet where we kept the towels. He was right. Damn. Grr… Ok, attack strategy alpha. "Rah!!" I shouted as I ran out of the bathroom, grabbed any pair of pants and a shirt and ran back in, I was kind of like a girly Flash, y'know, the one from that show with people and super powers and all the junk. Quickly I changed into the weirdest combination of clothes ever and rushed back out. After which I made my way over to Matt and tackled him to the floor.

His hands were above his head and I was holding them to the floor.

"Well gee Mel, if this is what you had in mind you might as well have just stayed naked." He remarked with a mischievous smile.

"Screw you."

"Oh, please do."

I got up off of him and stepped on his stomach hard enough so he couldn't get up.

"Now, apologize and promise you won't tell a soul about any of this." I said angrily.

Matt smiled. Not a weird smile, a sweet one, like the one in math this morning.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry, and of course I wouldn't tell anyone, I'm not that mean." He said, sounding sincere enough.

Slowly I took my foot of his stomach, satisfied with his apology. Quickly he hopped of the floor.

"So, do you still wanna hear what happened?" He asked.

"No, no Matt. I just waited all day for you to tell me and now I don't want to hear it- Of course I want to hear what happened!" I said excitedly, I don't know why I was excited; he was basically going to tell me how much trouble he was in.

"Well," He began, ", they took me to see Roger and told him what had happened, you know, just what I did not what Near had been doing. Then Roger and I and the other teacher had a long talk about how punching people is wrong or something. Really, all the time he was talking I wasn't listening. Anyway, main point is I now have one week of detention starting tomorrow."

"Man, that blows, I'm sorry Matt." I said, realizing _now_ that the consequences for punching Near weren't too good.

Matt hit me upside the head. "What're you apologizing for Mel? You didn't do anything. Besides, I wanted to punch him, he's been picking on you since day one, he deserves what he got plus more." He said, that one smile still plastered to his angel like face, "The punishment is a small price to pay. Any day and time I would gladly take any punishment in order to help you. I would do anything for you Mello."

He put his hand on my cheek, caressing it gently. A slight blush rose to my face, I hadn't been prepared for Matt to say something like that. I had expected jokes and sarcastic remarks. Slowly I kissed his cheek, there's me being hesitant, still getting used to dating him.

"T…Thanks a lot Matt." I said softly, looking at the lamp on the nightstand because I just couldn't look Matt in the eye right this moment.

"No problem." He said, mustering an even more beautiful smile than before, if that was even possible.

"Now do you want to hear what I want?" he asked.

I perked up, my blush was still present but hardly noticeable and now magically I could look at Matt. Really, I was more excited to hear this one then the previous one.

"Yeah, spit it out!" I exclaimed.

"I~ Wa~nt…" he said, stretching out the words so I had to wait but I glared at him so he moved on, "Mello, I would like it very much , after my week of detention is over, to take you out on a date."

My blush came back. AGAIN, I wasn't expecting him to say any of this. What I was expecting was something along the lines of video games or something else. Not a date of all things.

"S-Sure," I said, still in mid blush, "Where too?"

Normally dates could happen in a variety of places. Like an aquarium, restaurant, bowling alley, just to name a few. It was only natural I was curious in what Matt had in mind for that day.

Matt thought for a minute.

"Well, that part's a secret, you won't find out until it's time for the date itself." He said with a smile.

Nooo… More waiting….

"Why?" I whined, honestly I couldn't stand all this waiting.

"Because it'll be more exciting this way, don't worry though, I have something really fun in mind, trust me."

* * *

_First Date is all about emotions ready to explode,_

_who has the ability to step back and take it slow._

_It's about having the chance to finally see,_

_the ability to say more without trying to speak._

_~ Paul Roberts_

* * *

* * *

**Kind of a short chapter huh? Oh well, I'll try and make the next one longer. Right now I'm not really focused on making the story longer but making up for my lack of updating. I liked this chapter a lot. Hope you did too. :3 Next chapter **_**'First Date'.**_

**Review please and thank you. :D**


End file.
